Remote applications and desktops offer security, manageability, and a lower total cost of ownership. However, their use from certain types of devices, such as mobile devices, may sometimes be challenging. Users may expect applications to be easy to use: intuitive, highly interactive, and available. Remote applications may pose a number of challenges. For example, a long logon time to a remote server hosting applications may reduce the interactivity of the user experience. In addition, client applications for mobile operating systems (OSs) might not be classified as multimedia applications. These client applications may be subject to limitations on computing and network resources. For example, an instance of a client application for a particular operating system might be in the background with limited CPU cycles, or suspended (e.g., in memory but inactive) when the user switches to another local application, such as a native web browser, or may be entirely removed from memory by the operating system if resources on the device are limited. In the meantime, the user's remote application sessions may become disconnected or, depending on administrator policy, logged off and terminated. In some instances, a client application may need to be manually invoked by the user or launched by OS system notifications or by the OS smart scheduler. In the meantime, remote applications might not have the ability to provide real-time notifications to the user. This may reduce the applicability and user experience of hosted applications provided via a client agent.